Into Your Arms
by My.Life.Is.Pathetic
Summary: I'm falling in love, But it's falling apart, I need to find my way back to the start, When we were in love, Oh things were better than they are, Let me back into, Into Your Arms. Based on the song Into Your Arms by the Maine. Not a One-shot. Fax! Review!
1. When You Cry, I Smile

**June 7th**

I opened my car door with all the anger I had inside of me. I sat in the driver's seat for a moment before putting my keys in the keyhole **( or whatever you call it)** and I started the car.

I started to back out of the driveway when HE came out.

"Max!" I turned my head to glare at him.

"What the heck do you want with me Josh? This has been the 5th time this happened in 3 months. I mean like sure I was sort of fine with this happening but now? Out of all the people you could've cheated on me for the 5th time you had to choose one of my closest friends at a party on the last day of school? You are such a man whore!" I flat out screamed at him not really caring who heard.

Everyone saw that he kissed Ellis. We became friends because we liked the same boy in 6th grade. We just finished sophomore year.

"Bab-" I glared at him harder testing if he'd call me the pet name I always hated. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Hooking up with me? I am positively sure that I regret that this whole thing has happened. For 3 years I thought that surely you'd learn to stop but noo! You just had to break my heart!" I took a deep breath and started the car again. "Forget about me. Delete me from your facebook, your phone, anything. I don't want to hear anything from you! Lose all contact whatsoever. WE are through!"

And with that I left him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He deserves that.

I bet you that I looked so angry that when I stopped a red light, that the person in the driver's seat in the other car saw me and coward in fear.** (A/n does that make sense?)**

I turned the radio on to sooth myself.

I almost laughed when I heard what was playing. It was so ironic but I remembered that I was still angry at him. **(Smile- Lily Allen)**

_When you first left me_

_I was wanting more_

_But you fucking that girl next door_

_What you do that for_

I began to sing along.

_When you first left me_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I've never been on my own that way_

_Just sat by myself all day_

_I was so lost back then_

_But with a little help from my friends_

_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan_

_It's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

_Whenever you see me_

_You say that you want me back_

_And I tell you I don't mean jack_

_No it don't mean jack_

_I couldn't stop laughing_

_No I just couldn't help myself_

_See you messed up my mental health_

_I was quite unwell_

_I was so lost back then_

_But with a little help from my friends_

_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan_

_It's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la_

_At first when I see you cry_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

_At first when I see you cry_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

I finally arrived at my house. When I came in, I saw my mother.

She smirked at me, "What happened this time?"

"He made-out with Ellis." I replied while gripping almost destroying my keys.

My mom sighed but then smiled, "I never liked him anyway." She made her way toward me with open arms, "C'mere." I hugged her.

"I don't get it. I thought that he loved me." I sighed.

"Sweetie, how about this. Since now your done with sophomore year, we move? We've lived in this house since you were negative 9. I think its time for a change."

I smiled at her, "I'd like that."

"Go get Bianca. See if she'd like to move to. Both of you can choose where."

"Mm'kay." I said making my way up the stairs into my best friend's room.

Bianca was my best friend since we were babies. We did everything together.

When we were both 12 her mother got diagnosed with cancer. 3 months later she died. Her father couldn't take his wife's absence and committed suicide. It's an upsetting story.

Bianca's parents were both an only child so she didn't have any aunts or uncle's to stay with. Her mom and dad's parents weren't in the same country as us, so my kind mother offered to let her live with us. She said that it was okay with her living with us because she was already part of our small little family already.

My family consisted of my wonderful mother, her husband or my step father, Bianca, and myself.

Once I finally reached her room I knocked on her door even though it was open as to see if she would let me in or not because that's what nice people should do. Hence why I'm doing it. **(A/N Thank you mother for teaching me to do so!)**

I looked inside her room to see her sitting on her desk chair listening to music on her Ipod, her back facing me. I walked in her room and tapped on her desk.

She looked up at me and smiled. One of the many things she does best. "Hey." she said still smiling teeth all white, no bleach needed. "How wasith thy rest of thy evening Maximum dear?" She left early to meet up with an old friend whom I have no idea who.

"T'was fine before prince douche bag," I gave up speaking like we were back at Medieval Times, "was caught sucking face with Ellis."

"Aww! Did anyone see?"

"Yeah," I laughed "Even the neighbors from across the street."

She sighed, "Well that sucks. When Mom was still alive, I had that happen to me way too many times. She always helped me by singing a song to express my feelings. You wanna try?"

"Sure…" I said hesitantly.

She smiled at me and got up off her chair, "C'mon." She walked out of the room and I followed her. We walked down the stairs into the living room where the Grand Piano was held. It was one of my most admired things in this house. It was so big and shiny.

I sat down on the piano chair played a few chords before I started to play and sing the song. **(Grenade- Bruno Mars)**

_Easy come, easy go,_

_That's just how you live, _

_oh,Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never did _

_should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide were they open?_

Bianca went to her Drum Set and started playing.** (In real life, she plays percussion.)**

_Gave you all I had_

_and you tossed it in the trash,_

_You tossed it in the trash, _

_you give me all your love _

_is all I ever asked,'cause_

_What you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby,_

_But you won't do the , no no_

_Black, black, black and blue, _

_beat me 'til I'm numb,_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" _

_when you get back to where you're from _

_mad woman, bad woman, _

_that's just what you are,_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face _

_then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had _

_and you tossed it in the trash,_

_You tossed it in the trash, _

_yes you give me all your love _

_is all I ever asked, 'cause_

_What you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby,_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire,_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_said you loved me, you're a liar, _

_'cause you never, ever, EVER did, baby!_

_But, darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby,_

_But you won't do the , _

_you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you'd never do the same_

_Ohh, no no no_

* * *

><p><strong>So had I do? D'ya think it was good? Leave your questions comments concerns about this story in a review please! and thanks.. if not, your loss<strong>_  
><em>


	2. California Girls, We're Unforgetable

**Its shorter than the first one...**

** Yeah no own.**

**I have nothing against Miley Cyrus...**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have 2 reasons:**

**1) I went camping**

**2) No need to name names*cough* Deeplyunderwhelmed*Cough* but this one chick got on my nerves for saying there's no FAX even though this story only started and she called me an idiot. It pissed me off**

**So excuse my language but...**

**Shut The Fuck Up Bitch. You don't know me. You haven't even read the rest of the story. YOU'RE the idiot.**

**And thank you to Kitana411 who story alerted this story...  
><strong>

**Yeah I'm done... Proceed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 9th<strong>

"So we've been thinking that we should move to California." Bianca told my mom and her lovely husband. "We want to live closer to the beach than stuck in the middle."**(Its actually fun to be in the middle b/c its not squishy in the mid-west)**

"If that's what you want then sure." My mother said to the both of us.

David, my mum's hubby (not my dad because my 'rents are divorced. I'll go into further detail later) chose now to speak up, "It's great," I smiled "but," smile gone, "I have a business trip to South Texas during the summer."

"Damn." I heard Bianca whisper to me. I chuckled.

"What about… Bianca and I go to California and rent an apartment while you and mom can go to Texas? While we're there we can already find places there to familiarize ourselves. Even make some friends before school starts again. So then once summer's over we all move into a house."

My mother's head was tilted at an angle meaning she was in deep thought.

"Sure why not? It's not permanent anyway."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mrs. Ride!" Bianca shouted While I just said 'Thanks'.

"You better start packing. I'll find one of those model apartments that have all the furniture already in there for you guys so you only have to bring your clothes."

I was already walking off towards the stairs since we were in the family room but shouted a 'M'mkay' over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>This is actually happening. Right now, Bianca and I were boarding the plane that was going to Sunnyvale, which was when I just noticed that Bianca was singing California Gurls by Katy Perry.<p>

_I know a place Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water_

_ Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees (Undone)_

_ The boys break their necks Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

_ You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us You'll be falling in love _

_California gurls, we're unforgettable_

_ Daisy dukes, bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, _

_we'll melt your popsicle _

_California gurls, we're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock _

_West Coast represent, now put your hands up _

_Sex on a beach We don't mind sand in our stilettos _

_We freak, in my jeep Snoop Doggy Dogg is on the stereo _

_You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us You'll be falling in love _

_ California gurls, we're unforgettable_

_ Daisy dukes, bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot,_

_ we'll melt your popsicle _

_California gurls, we're undeniable_

_ Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_ West Coast represent, now put your hands up  
><em>

I sang snoop dog's part

_Tone tanned, fit and ready, turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy! _

_Wild, wild west coast, these are the girls I love the most!_

_ I mean the ones, I mean, like, she's the one, kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns! _

_The girl's a freak, she drives a jeep and lives on the beach,_

_ I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay, just like I love L. A.,_

_ Venice Beach and Palm Springs, summer time is everything! _

_Home boys hanging out, all this ass hanging out! _

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies,_

_ Just a king and a queen, _

_Katy, my lady, (Yeah) _

_You looking here baby (uh, huh)!_

_ I'm all up on you,_

_ 'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)!_

_California gurls, we're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, _

_we'll melt your popsicle _

_California gurls, we're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock _

_West Coast represent, now put your hands up  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know the exact time so I'm estimating<strong>

**2 and a half a hours later**

"We are finally here!" Bianca screamed at my face while still looking out the window as the pilot landed the plane safely.

"Yeah… We really are, aren't we." I said.

"This is going to be so fun! I can finally say that I live in California to those stalker people I chat with online."

I gave her a look.

"Not that I do that…" She added quickly.

I chuckled, "C'mon, let's go get a cab to the apartment building."

"All righty then."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally arrived to the apartment building<strong>

"Thanks" I said to the taxi driver while giving him 12 dollars.

"Hey do you think that there will be another toy story movie?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Nope because Andy won't be in it. He's in college. He was like them main character. He made Buzz and Woody become friends. He started all the adventures.*yawn*" I said.

"I think so because then it'll just be a movie about Woody, Buzz, and them."

I laughed, "Okay then.*yawn* If you say so.*yawn*"

"Hey if you're tired, I can talk to the front desk lady and you can go to sleep in the apartment. Your mom prepaid it right? I just have to get the keys right?"

"You don't have to get the keys. Mom got them in the mail. You can just tell the lady that we live here now so that she knows we're not hobos."

She nodded and walked off.

I went towards the elevator and pressed 'up' and waited for the doors to open.

Once it did, I pressed floor 17 and waited until I got there. It took a while because other people got on with me too, so it took about a minimum of 10 minutes.

When the door finally opened at floor 17, I took out my keys that were in my jeans pocket and looked at what number it said.

_Floor 17, Room 21_

I opened the door and shut it once I was inside. I didn't even bother looking around the entire apartment first, I just went looking for a bedroom and claiming it was mine.

I found a bed in that room and laid down on the pillow.

I was almost asleep when I heard the apartment door open and Bianca singing.**(Miley Cyrus-Party in the USA)**

_So I put my hands up,_

_ they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_ I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up,_

_ they're playin' my song_

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a pa-_

"Stop singing crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... How'd I do? Leave your NICE comments in a review. If it ain't nice you will be hearing from me.<br>**

**Fang is introduced in the next chapter...Are you happy now** **Deeplyunderwhelmed?**


	3. I Could Have This Moment

**Look at that... I updated... wow.. anyway.. I already wrote this chapter because this**** was originally the first chapter...**** but then I chose againsst that and tweaked it by a bunch... yeah... thank you Emateur04  
><strong>

**Thank you to those that reviewed and thank you to Mackenzie Ride... I believe that's how you spelled that... past experience...Kitana411... is that right?  
><strong>

_**I don't own thy Maximum Ride or the songs or Bianca or Whatever.  
><strong>_

_**You may now proceed reading**_

* * *

><p><strong>June 16th of the year 2011<strong>_  
><em>

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me 10 feet off the ground _

_And I'm hearin' what you say _

_but I just cant make a sound _

_You tell me that you nee-_

I shot my hand out of my covers to get my phone that was on top of my side table. I picked up my phone and unlocked it so I could turn of my alarm.

I pulled my blankets off of me and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water to wake me up. I dried off with a dry towel.

I walked back into my room and made my way to the bed so I could fix my bed only to trip on Pride and Prejudice. It was a good book but then I got bored when Mr. Collins proposed to Charlotte. In my opinion, it was much more interesting when he proposed to Elizabeth because she rejected him. Just saying.

I finished making my bed and continued on cleaning my room. There were boxes and bags scattered in every nook and cranny in my room. My mother sent all of Bianca's and myself's belongings in boxes to the apartment address.

It was 6:00 A.M. on a Thursday morning and I still haven't unpacked my things that contained my belongings.

We moved into the apartment a week before from Aurora, Illinois. We being Bianca and myself.

We have been friends since kindergarten and are practically twins without the whole look alike thing.

Bianca Michelle Villinueva has long dark brown curly hair with front bangs cut short. She's really pale and can only get a little pink if she tried tanning. Bianca is ¾ Puerto Rican and ¼ African American. She also has a 21 year old brother who is a student in the University of North Carolina and used to be cheer captain in our high school's cheer team.

As for me, I'm Max if you haven't caught on yet. My full name is Maximum Grace Ride. I had blond hair then I dyed it brown and got blond streaks. After that I dyed it brown and then finally settled on just having it brown with blond and red streaks. I have weird hair. I have my days where it can be curly or straight. I'm tan but not _that _tan but tanner that Bianca **(I confused you didn't I? 0_o) **I'm ½ Mexican and ½ Italian. My mother had twins and BAM! I was born and 10 minutes later I was granted with a brother named James. My parents though are divorced. My father filed a divorce when I was in 6th grade and lost all contact with my mother. I live - well lived now- with my mom, Valerie **(I don't like the name Valencia… no offense…Or Jeb) **where as James lives with my dad, Lorenzo. My mother happily married a guy named David while James and Lorenzo are no where to be found.

Anyway…

Right now, I felt no need to unpack because most of my things were in my suitcase . I walked out of my room still in my pajamas( a dark purple tank and then purple plaid pants) and made my way into the kitchen.

I saw Bianca sitting on the kitchen island, legs swinging back and forth her back facing me, while humming to a song.

As I made my way towards her I realized she was listening to Bedrock by Young Money on her Ipod 4. Once it got to Nicki's part I sang.

_Okay, I get it, let me think, I guess it's my turn_

_Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your sideburns_

_He say I'm bad, he probably right_

_He pressing me like button downs on a Friday night_

_I'm so pretty like, me on my pedal bike_

_He on my low scrunch, he on my echo whites_

_He say, "Nikki, don't stop, you the bestest"_

_And I just be coming off the top as Bestest_

Bianca smiled, pressed pause on her Ipod and laughed "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, I felt that I needed to unpack," I opened the fridge to grab yogurt from the top shelf, "then I didn't want to." I opened the yogurt and started eating/drinking/inhaling sighed, "Typical Max," she shook her head, "lazy as ever." she made a tsk tsk sound.

"Shut up" I punched her arm playfully. I finished my yogurt and threw the cup into the recycling bin. "I'm going to run in the park in 15 minutes. You wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm still in my Pajamas."

"And she says I'm the lazy one." I mumbled to myself.

I walked out of the kitchen and into by bedroom. I changed into black-boy-basketball shorts and a blue tank top. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and made sure that I had, my phone and my keys to the apartment.

I pulled on my tennis shoes and opened the door. "I'm gonna go now! Bye! Lock the door!" I yelled at Bianca once I was outside.

"Mm'kay!" she yelled back "Don't let anybody rape you!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the elevator which was at the other end of the hallway.

We lived on the 17th floor so I pressed the 'down' button. One elevator door opened but I didn't go in it because it was full of people and was going up to the top floor where the pool was located. A couple minutes later another door opened and it was going down so I got in and because it was empty. I got inside the elevator and pressed 'L' for the lobby.

Once I got to the lobby, I walked past a lady at the front desk and smiled at her, "G'morning."

She smiled back at me, "Good morning to you too! Have a nice day!"

"You too!" And with that I was out the front door and started to jog.

The city park wasn't far from my building so I wasn't tired once I got there. I've only been at the park twice. It was only 6:30 so not much people were here.

I pulled out my earphones from my pocket and plugged the end into my phone. I pressed the play button, not really caring what I'd be listening to. My Nicki Minaj playlist played.

_I fly with the stars in the skies_

_I am no longer trying to survive_

_I believe that life is a prize_

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive_

_Don't worry 'bout me _

_and who I fire_

_I get what I desire,_

_it's my empi-_

"Hi Max!" an angelic voice said to the left of me. I paused Nicki Minaj.

It was a girl no older than 6 She had curly but straight blond hair.

She had sparkling blue eyes the color of the sky and pale skin.

She looked familiar but I couldn't remember anything about her.

While I was staring at her I started to have a confused expression on my face.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked.

I couldn't do anything but shake my head no. I mean like there's this little girl out of nowhere that appeared by my side and knows my name. For all I know she could be ummm… uhhh… a pedophile! No The opposite of that. Whatever you call the opposite of pedophiles that's what this little creeper is.

"Aw, oh well." she said with a shrug, " you'll remember eventually. Bye for now!" she smiled at me and waved.

She ran off toward a little playground where a couple of children were playing tag on

I ignored the little Pedo-bear pressed play on my phone and began to jog again.

_-re_

_And yes I call the shots_

_I am the umpire_

_I sprinkle holy water_

_Upon the vampire_

_In this very moment I'm king_

_In this very moment I slayed_

_Goliath with the stri-_

I took a break from jogging and sat down at a nearby bench. I got up from the bench so I could get a drink of water form the drinking fountain. I started to jog again starting to head back to my building but I took a longer route. I walked toward the street-light's pole and waited for the light white stick figure to show up so I could walk across the street 'safely'.

The light eventually turned from the bright red letters of 'STOP' to the bright white man walking so I jogged my way across the street. I started running again because I was starting to become hungry. I began to turn right when I collided into somebody.

As I fell hard onto the cement under me with me head hitting the ground the dude -unless girls are really, like really muscle-y -I ran into was still standing.

"Oww!" I said touching the back of my head. I closed my eyes. It freaking hurt!

"Crap!" the guy above me hissed.

I felt him grab my arm and put it across his shoulders while his other arm was securely wrapped around my waist for support I'm guessing. I started to feel light headed.

"Hey, hey now! Stay with me. We don't want you having a concussion now do we?" a deep voice said by my left ear.

I felt myself being dragged somewhere and than I smelled the scent of fries. I opened my eyes the slightest.

The guy who was holding me brought me to a table closest to the exit. We were at McDonald's. I tried looking for the dude who helped me but it was no use trying seeing as I didn't know how he looked like.

A guy came up to me holding an ice pack. He looked about 17. He was wearing black Chuck Taylor Converse All-star's, dark grey skinny jeans and a Young and Reckless t-shirt signed by the maker himself Christopher 'Drama' Pfaff (Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory).

He had jet black hair, olive skin, and pure black eyes. I would've been lost in them if he hadn't spoken up.

"Here." he said handing it to me with a really tiny smile that anybody would mistaken it as nothing.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him and looking away from his eyes embarrassed that I'm letting someone actually help me, but there was something about this guy. **(a/n there always is if you haven't noticed.**) I put it at the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked me taking the seat across from mine.

"Peachy" I said. It still hurt but some of the pain was going away.

_By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuc-_

I saw him pull a phone out of his pocket. He started talking to it.

"What Ella?" he said in a bored tone.I heard some girl say something on the other end.

"Fine. Where are you?"

The girl said something.

"I'll pick you up in 5 minutes. Bye." he said ending the call, "Hey," he said facing me, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Hope your head gets better."

I didn't say anything but nodded.

Once he left. I stayed where I was for a few minutes before walking up to the cashier to order.

"Hi what can I get you?" a young girl asked me from behind the counter.

"Can I get a _Frozen Strawberry Lemonade _please?" I asked.

She nodded, "That'll be $1.89."I nodded. I waited a few moments until she gave me my drink. I thanked her and then I left.

I began my journey home. It wasn't as peaceful as this morning. At 7:15 people would be starting to wake up. There were cars everywhere but I still made it to my humble abode.

I walked into the apartment to find it quiet inside. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Max,_

_I went grocery shopping._

_Love,_

_Bianca_

I went into my bedroom. I walked in to almost trip on my guitar case. I guess I should unpack my stuff now.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah... it sucked... but still review?<strong> I told you Fang was in here... but it's still not Fax so suck it up... deeplyoverwhelmed... i'm still pissed though...


	4. Its To Late To Apologize

**A/N: I am REALLY REALLY Sorry!**

**Let me explain**, **a couple weeks ago before I went camping yet again, there was a virus on my laptop and it deleted most of my chapters that I already typed out, besides the finale/epilogue. I didn't even know there was a virus until yesterday.  
><strong>

**I know a lot people have used this excuse before but this is real, I got like [as said before] most of my CHAPIES deleted. removed. gone. just like that. no joke.  
><strong>

**so now, I'm going to take my time and rewrite everything because apparently I threw away my journal that had my rough draft and the whole concept of the story. SO, I am putting this story on hold until further notice so I can write, edit, type, and re-edit all over again until further notice... Again, Truly sorry...**

**The only good thing about this is that I can make my crappy story ALL OVER AGAIN so that it doesn't sound like crappy shit... yeah**

**But, I will post some one-shots that might appear in this story or in a whole new one while you guys wait for the chapters to come.**

**OH before I forget, Please Pretty Please go vote on my poll. It has to do with this story. So go Vote now PLease!**

**Anyway... with all that out of the way, please forgive me and if not, screw you I don't give a shit bout you... Thanks for dealing with me... Again, Very Very VEry sorry...**

**With much love to those who enjoy this story.**

**Adellin :]**

**P.S. Can someone tell me what A.H. means? Same with AU...yeah Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
